O carta ce nu trebuia sa aiba loc
by vampyremisa
Summary: Imperiul Roman se întoarce la fiul său de drept, România.
1. Romanian version

Vlad se uită pe geam şi scoase un oftat lung. 'Atât de singur...' gândi el, în castelul său din vârful muntelui, unde locuia singur, în solitaritate eternă, de mai bine de 6 secole. El se născuse cu mult timp înainte, la puţin timp după romanizare.

Simţind o prezenţă în spatele său, se uită îndărăt şi văzu o figură. Dar nu o figură neconoscută. Nu, o cunştea foarte bine.

-Ce vrei? a întrebat el pe un ton mai mult sau mai puţin nepăsător.

-Am venit să te văd, fiule. Răspunse silueta, profilându-se mai aproape şi mai aproape.

-Să mă vezi?! Mi-ai omorât mama, m-ai lăsat singur şi acum, 2000 de ani mai târziu, vii să mă vezi?! Crezi că am de gând să te iert?

-Nu am venit pentr iertarea ta. Nici nu ai dece să fi supărat pe mine! Spuse Imperiul Roman, tatăl său natural.

-Nu am de ce să te dispreţuiesc?! Nu am de ce?! Te-ai gândit măcar o singură secundă să mă vizitezi, să-mi trimiţi o scrisoare, ceva, orice semn de viaţă?! Nu! Ai plecat şi ţi s-au născut doi nepoţi. Nici de ei nu ai putut avea grijă!

-Ce vrei să spui?! I-am crescut bine!

-Nu! În timp ce tu îl învăţai pe Veneziano arte, cultură si militărie, Romano era neapreciat şi uitat! A aflat de aventura ta cu mama şi că îi sunt unchi şi a venit la mine. A venit la mine, plângând. Asta numeşti tu grijă?

-A venit?!

-Da, da a venit. Să îţi fie ruşine! Un imperiu cu renumele tău, un familist convins, eh? Un familist convins pe dracu! Te-am aşteptat atâţia ani! Atâtea secole! Secunde, minute, ore, zile, luni, ani, secole, şi iată, s-au făcut 2 milenii! 2 milenii! 2! 2000 de ani! Simte-te norocos că nu mă arunc acum asupra ta., îi reproşă Vlad verde-n faţă.

-Nu a putut să te contactez!

-Minciuni! Minciuni puse cap la cap să creeze o poveste. Nu mai sunt un copil, nu îţi mai cred poveştile! Te previn, pleacă sau am grijă au de tine. De ce mai exişti? De ce te afli aici?

-Pentru că lumea nu m-a uitat. Tu de ce exişti? Multe ţări nu au trecut tetul timpului, un test atât de simplu!

-Cum adică? Am luptat, am făcut ce am ştiut mai bine! Şi dacă o amintire este ceea ce te ţine în viaţă, atunci am eu grijă să te uite toţi! Testul timpului?! Câţi ani ai trăit tu cu adevărat? Câte secole? Se numără pe degete. Nu mai mult de 6...poate chiar 5.

Romulus nu mai avea ce spune. Era adevărat. În toate aceste secole, în tot acest timp, s-a gândit numai la el. La nimeni altcineva. Nici măcar le dragul său Veneziano. Romulus se uită în jos, ruşinat de adevăr. Viaţa sa fusese descoperită. Şi acum era învinovăţit, învinovăţit pentru ceva ce a făcut.

-Te rog, iartă-mă. Spuse Romulus. Nu am realizat niciodată că acţiunile mele ar avea vreodată astfel de repercursiuni.

Vlad oftă.

-Iertate-ţi fie ţie păcătele şi nesăbuinţele.

-Deci, mă ierţi?

-Şti că te-am iubit mereu. Acea iubire a rămas ascunsă adânc în interiorul inimii mele.


	2. English Version

Vlad looked on the window and left out a long sigh. 'So lonely…' he thought, in his castle on the top of the mountain, where he lived alone, in eternal loneliness, for over 6 centuries. He was born long time ago, shortly after the Romanization.  
Feeling a presence in his backside, he looked back and saw a figure. But not an unknown figure. No, he knew it very well.  
'What do you want?' he asked with a careless voice, more or less.  
'I came to see you, son.' The silhouette answered, approaching closer and closer.  
'To see me? You killed my mother, you left me alone and now, 2000 years later, you came to see me?! Do you think I even think of forgiving you?'  
'I'm for here for your forgiveness. You have no reason to be mad on me! 'Said the Roman Empire, his blood father.  
'I have no reason to despise you? No reason?! Have you ever thought to visit me, to send me a letter, something, any sign of life?! No! You left and your 2 grandchildren were born. You couldn't even take care of them.'  
'What are you trying to say?! I raise them well!'  
'No! While you were teaching Veneziano arts, culture and military, Romano was unappreciated and forgotten! He heard about your adventure with mom and that I'm his uncle and came to me. He came to me, crying. Is this what you call care?'  
'He came?'  
'Yes, he came. Shame on you! An empire with your reputation such as your, a family man, eh? A family mans my ass! I waited for you so many years! So many centuries! Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years, centuries and look, 2 millenniums! 2 millenniums! 2! 2000 years! Feel lucky I don't throw myself over r you.' Vlad criticized him right in his face.  
'I couldn't contact you!'  
'Lies! Lies connected to make a story. I am not a child anymore; I don't believe your stories anymore! I prevent you, leave or I'll take care of you. Why do you exist anymore? Why are you here?'  
'Because the world didn't forget me. Why do you exist? Many countries didn't pass the test of time, such a simple test!'  
'How so? I fought; I did what I knew the best! And if a recall is what keeps you alive, then I will take care so everyone forget you! The test of time? How many years did you really lived? How many centuries? You can count on your fingers. Not more than 6...maybe even 5.'  
Romulus had nothing more to say. It was trough. In all these centuries, the thought only about himself. No one else. Not even about his dear Veneziano. Romulus looked down, embarrassed of the truth. His life has been discovered. And now he was blames, blamed for everything he'd done.  
'Please, forgive me.' Said Romulus. 'I never realized that my actions would ever have such repercussions.  
Vlad sighed.  
'Forgiven shall be your sins and recklessness.'

'So, you forgive me?'

'You know I always loved you. That love remained hidded deep inside my heart.'


	3. French Version

Vlad regarde dans la fenêtre et soupire. 'Je suis très seul…' il pense, dans son château sur la crête de la montagne, où il vive seul, dans une éternelle solitude, plus que 6 siècles. Il est né il y a longtemps; peu après la romanisation.

Il sentit une présence dernière, tourne et voit une figure. Mais non une inconnue figure. Non, il la connaitre très bien.

-Qu'est-ce tu cherches ? Il demandé avec une voix plus ou moins indifférent.

-J'ai venu te voir, mon fil. La silhouette réponde, profile étroite et plus étroite.

-Me voir ? Tu as tué ma mère, tu m'as laissé seul, et maintenant, 2000 années ans plus tard tu viens me visite ?! Tu penses que je te pardonne ?

-Je ne suis ici pour ton pardon. Tu 'ai pas de raison d'être en colère contre moi ! L'Empire romain dire, son naturel papa.

-Je n'ai pas de raison d'être en colère contre toi ?! N'ai pas de raison ? Tu pensé une seule seconde à me rendre visite, m'envoyer une lettre, rien, aucun signe de vie?! Non ! Vous êtes allé et vous êtes nés deux petits-enfants. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait pas s'occuper!

-Que-ce tu veux me dire ? J'ai grandi à droite!

-Non ! Alors que tu enseigne Veneziano l'art, la culture et militaires, Romano était incompris et oublié Romano. Il à découvert votre affaire avec ma mère et que je suis son oncle et est venu à moi. Il est venu à moi pleurer. Tu nommes ce soin?

-Il à venir ?

-Oui, il a venir. Honte sur toi ! Un empire avec ta réputation, un père de famille, eh? Un père de famille! Je t'ai attendu tant d'années! Plusieurs siècles! Secondes, minutes, heures, jours, mois, années, siècles, et voici, ils l'ont fait deux millénaires! Deux millénaires! 2! 2000 années! Tu sentes la chance que je prenne maintenant sur toi., Vlad reprochait.

- Il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec toi!

- Mensonges! Mensonges mis ensemble pour créer une histoire. Je ne suis pas un enfant, je ne crois pas tes histoires! Je te prévienne, pars ou ils prennent soin de toi. Pourquoi existons-toi? Pourquoi êtes-toi ici ?

- Parce que le monde n'a pas m'oublié. Pourquoi existes-tu? De nombreux pays n'ont pas passé l'épreuve du temps, un test simple que cela!

- Comment cela? Je me suis battu, j'ai fait ce que je savais mieux! Et si la mémoire est ce qui te maintient en vie, alors je vais te vois tous ici! Testes temps! Combien d'années as-tu vraiment vécu? Combien de siècles? Comptez sur toi doigts. Pas plus de 6 ... peut-être même 5.

Romulus n'ai pas eu à dire. C'est vrai. Dans tous ces siècles, tout le temps, ne pensait qu'à lui. À un autre. Même Veneziano lui propre intérêt. Romulus baissa les yeux, honteux de la vérité. Il vie a été découvert. Et maintenant, il a été blâmé, blâmé pour quelque chose qu'il a fait.

-S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Romulus à dire. Je n'ai jamais réalisé que mes actions auraient ces répercussions.

Vlad soupire.

-Tes péchés et imprudence sont pardonnes.

-Alors, pardonnez-moi?

-Tu savais que j'ai toujours aimé. Que l'amour est resté caché au fond de mon cœur.


End file.
